


A New Life

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get betrayed by my narcissistic father and I get kicked out of his house forever with all of my belongings. My video game systems and my video games. My drawings and my four pets. I end up in the Pokemon World     Alola Region with all six of my pets and I do the Nuzlocke Challenge     with all of my Pokemon. I lose two Shiny female Pokemon and I get married to King N Harmonia. I win all one hundred seventy two of             the Gym Badges and I become the Pokemon Master.





	A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find two orphaned female pets inside of a very big box on the property and I adopt both of them. A one year old Ragdoll cat and a one year old Yorkshire Terrier dog. I name the dog Dahlia and I name the cat Sophie. I catch all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon and I buy my new house.

It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 3rd 2024. I woke up and I got dressed. My dad came into my bedroom without knocking first and he looked at me with a very evil look on his face. My father:"Megan I want your worthless fucking ass out of my house forever by 1:00 pm today." "You're taking all of your belongings with you to the group home." "It's because I don't want them anymore." He said. My dad:"Pets." "Video games." "Video game systems." He said. Me:"You're betraying me dad?" "Fine then!" "I don't need you anymore fucking asshole!" I shouted angrily. Me:"The one thing in this World that you only cared about is yourself!" "You never loved me!" I shouted angrily. It's 7:10 am. I put all of my clothes into three sealed bags and I took the air out. I put all of my clothes in my suitcases and I put zipped them up. I put all of my electronics away in the dark blue backpack and I zipped it up. I put important girl stuff into my hot pink duffel bag and I zipped it up. I put the dark blue backpack on my back and I put the hot pink duffel bag on my right shoulder. I took my three suitcases outside one at a time and I put them down on our grass. I took my bags off and I put them down on the grass. I grabbed the five pets one at a time and I put them underneath a tree in two really big crates. Me:"I'll show him that I'm not a worthless bitch by becoming a really famous Pokemon Master." I said. Meanwhile over at the Sinnoh Region Hall Of Origins. Arceus the Legendary Pokemon who had created the entire Pokemon World saw me being betrayed by my narcissistic dad in my home and she growled angrily. Arceus:"Hoopa please go fetch that human girl from the Real World who got betrayed and bring her over here right now." "Oh and make sure that she grabs all of her items." She said. Hoopa opened up one portal to the Real World and he went into it. Meanwhile over in the Real World. It's 7:35 am. I called my grandpa Kendell up and I told him that my father betrayed me then kicked me out of his house. Grandpa:"You can come live with me sweetheart." He said. Grandpa:"I'm going to ground him forever from all of his electronics." He said. Grandpa:"He can't read his books as well." He said. Grandpa:"He'll just sit in his room thinking about what he did to you." He said. I saw a portal open up and I saw a Pokemon come out of it. Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I just found a Pokemon grandpa!" I said. Me:"It's a Hoopa!" "Go look it up on your internet at Serebii.com." I said. Grandpa did what I told him to and he picked up his phone. Grandpa:"Megan is your Hoopa Pokemon a Shiny one or a regular one?" He asked. Me:"Grandpa he's a regular one." I said. It's 7:40 am. Hoopa:"Arceus wants to see you right now Megan." He said. Hoopa:"Say goodbye to your grandpa please." He said. Hoopa: "Your wish is finally coming true." He said. Me:"Goodbye grandpa." "I'm going into the Pokemon Anime World to be a Pokemon Trainer." I said. Me:"I'm going to do a Nuzlocke Challenge because it's the best thing for me." I said. Me:"All of the Pokemon Poachers are really evil men." I said. Me:"Capturing more than one Wild Pokemon out on the Route." I said. Grandpa:"I wish you good luck out there." "Keep me updated." He said. Me:"Ok!" "I'll do that!" I said. It's 7:45 am. I hung up on my grandpa and I put my phone away. I saw a really big box moving and I looked into it. I saw a Yorkshire Terrier dog and I saw a Ragdoll cat. I gently put both of the bags on my body and I picked up the box with both of my hands. I carefully went into the portal that Hoopa left open and I arrived in the Hall Of Origins safely. Hoopa unlocked the two really big crates and he let the five pets out. My five pets went into the portal with Hoopa and they safely arrived in The Hall Of Origins. Me:"You're both females and you're both one year old." I said. Me:"Dahlia the Yorkie and Sophie the Ragdoll welcome to our family." I said. Dahlia barked and Sophie meowed.


End file.
